Illness
by Crystle
Summary: Umm...Kurama gets sick and the gang has no idea what to do!What's worse, he seems to turn into Youko whenever struck by this strange desease. REVIEW!!!! I'm stuck, please submit ideas in a review. (No lemon, not much romance) Enjoy reading!!!


The halls were filled with chatting students, it was almost the end of the day and everyone wanted to get home as soon as possible.  
  
Kurama walked through the halls; he stopped for a moment thinking. Yes that was right, he had Science next. It was always a bit difficult getting back on schedule after a long winter break.  
  
Spotting a familiar face he hurried to catch up only to realize that it was not whom he had thought it was.  
  
"Gomen ne." he apologized and continued down the hall.  
  
How could he have mistaken the person?  
  
Shaking his head at his own folly he laughed a bit, the bell rang once shaking him out of his reverie. He'd better hurry up.  
  
A flash of movement startled him and he sharply turned right. His movement puzzled the other students and they looked at him queerly, obviously confused. Kurama smiled at them and they moved on to their classes. The bell rang again.  
  
Quickly this time he strode to the classroom where he took science. Reaching out to twist the knob he saw the flash of movement again. Slowly turning he looked around the now almost empty hall.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Frowning he turned back to the door putting his hand on it he felt a shiver go through his body. Suddenly he felt hot, then burning. Heat seemed to engulf his body. Gasping Kurama let go of the knob and faltered a while before heading toward the restroom.  
  
Inside the heat seemed to subside a little and he looked at himself in the mirror. He certainly didn't look as bad as he felt. If he told anyone they probably would just worry, he could handle it.  
  
He couldn't really, he knew that..but it was better to just calm down right now and figure out what to do.  
  
Splashing some water on his face he took another peak at the mirror. 'Good, everything looks fine now I can-' His eyes flashed brown, then again and again.  
  
He groaned, now he /had/ to get out of here before he turned completely Youko.  
  
Staggering out of the bathroom he was hit with another blast of heat and once more felt like he was being laid in a bonfire. Heat surged through him and he gasped for breath. It passed, but it left him weaker then before and it was a time before he could continue.  
  
Pushing forth he collapsed against the wall panting. This was how the nurse found him.  
  
"Are you alright?" She exclaimed, quite flustered by the event.  
  
She steered him to the clinic and sat him down in a waiting chair.  
  
"Minamino, isn't it? Yes, you just sit and I'll call someone"  
  
She peered at him over her glasses, "Are you going to be alright Suuichi? You look dreadful!"  
  
Kurama managed to get his breathing under control and nodded, then stopped as it hurt his head terribly.  
  
Satisfied the school nurse stalked off muttering about how he should of thought about what kind of condition he was in before coming to school in the first place.  
  
After she left Kurama hesitantly stood, his legs could just barely hold him up. Still, quiet as a shadow he slipped out the clinic window.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
The ball came sailing over Keiko's head; she made a grab for it but missed.  
  
" Awww.." Smiling ruefully at her volleyball team she ran off to retrieve the white ball.  
  
Yusuke sat nearby watching curiously. Volleyball wasn't bad. At least watching it anyway.  
  
He was currently musing over why there wasn't someone to get the ball for you if you miss.or a lot of people to do it. That way the game would go faster, because whether he liked the game or not it was still a school activity and done at school and who wants to stay at school any longer then the law forces you to?  
  
He heard a faint wheezing sound from the bush behind him and spun around  
  
"Kurama? What are you doing here? Wait.since it's only 3:38 does this mean that you, /YOU/ are playing hooky?" He shook his head in amazement, "Wow."  
  
"Yusuke!" Kurama paused for a moment and began to cough violently causing Yusuke's eyes to widen.  
  
"Hey are you okay, Kurama?"  
  
"No, I'm ill with something, I don't know what and that's a problem. However I have a feeling that" Here he coughs again, this time blood. "that it's not a Nigen thing. If I go home no one will know what to do and 'kasan will just worry. Do you have a place I can stay for a while?"  
  
Yusuke stares for a while, then blinks and nods.  
  
"'Course" He looks at him nervously "This is bad."  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Kurama places a hand on the bench were Yusuke had been sitting a moment before.  
  
Steady He told himself 'Whatever you do do /not/ panic'  
  
Yusuke had run to get Keiko and was now returning. Keiko had the look of absolute concern etched on her face.  
  
"How are you doing right now?"  
  
"Not so well." He croaked.  
  
A silence followed the statement.  
  
It was Yusuke who broke it, " Keiko, take Kurama to my house, I gotta find Kuwabara."  
  
She nodded but looked bewildered, "Why Kuwabara?"  
  
Yusuke shook his head, "I don't know but I have a feeling that we will need all the help we can get and Kuwabara will have to have to be able supply some sort of information right?"  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Keiko came out of Yusuke bedroom were she had placed Kurama's limp body, he had turned completely youko now and she hadn't the least fathom why.  
  
She bit her lip worriedly, hopefully he would be all right.  
  
(to be continued.hopefully ^_^)  
  
****  
  
Should I continue this? Maybe? Yes? If u want me too, please review. If you think I should chuck it, u know what to do, REVIEW!!!!  
  
****  
  
Okay, A lot of people want me to continue this (okay, so not THAT many, but enough for me.) But I need help. What should happen next? I'm totally stuck (I'm stuck in a lot of my stories :D) So please review me Ideas. No lemon or Yaoi plez. I'm just not that kinda person. 


End file.
